


On the Job

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Strike Back, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: You are an agent within Section 20 who is responsible for approving and finalizing mission reports and taking care of intel. John Porter is one of your frequents who always has homework for you. Today, he's decided to test the waters for once. Will he get far with his fellow coworker, or will he embarrass himself?John Porter x Fem! Reader[Thorin/Richard tags are so that more people can see the work. Thorin and Richard are not mentioned anywhere in the fic.]
Relationships: John Porter/Reader, John Porter/You, Richard Armitage/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Strike Back, and I am absolutely in love with John Porter. Richard does such a great job with the character, I swear. I can't get enough of him! This is short and sweet, and also just a test-work. I'm just having some fun with the character hehe

“God, when is this day gonna end?”

Rubbing the back of your neck, you sighed as you slouched in your seat. Even though the day had only just started, you were incredibly exhausted and already ready to go back home. Letting your head fall back, you groaned quietly to yourself. Your eyes closed, and you could feel yourself about to fall asleep. However, a pile of papers being dropped onto your desk jolted you awake, and you glared up at the man in front of your desk.

“I could shoot you right now.”

The man grinned, obviously amused by you, and you asked the man as you glanced over the stack, feeling your energy deplete even more as you counted the files.

“What on earth did you bring me, Sergeant John Porter?”

John Porter answered you while picking up a coffee cup from a two-cup container and handing it to you.

“I’ve brought you some completed reports. Just need you to approve them and I’ll be out of your hair.”

You gasped when he handed you the coffee, and you said to him, giving him a look of appreciation.

“Keep giving me coffee like this and you can stay in my hair as long as you want.”

John was a bit smug, his shoulders squaring a bit.

“Well, I did notice you were about to fall asleep…and it hasn’t even passed seven am.”

Taking a huge gulp of the coffee, you hummed in delight at the delicious flavor running down your throat.

“John, you impress me. This is my favorite flavor.”

John seemed haughty and a bit smug, making you wonder how he knew you enjoyed this flavor of coffee, and you grabbed the sheets of paper, rubbing your forehead.

“Are these all of yours?”

“Most, not all. Some of these are from other agents.”

You nodded and began to read them over, and when John didn’t leave, you glanced up at him. He was looking at you, a small smile on his lips, and you asked him, looking back down at the report in your hand.

“Sergeant Porter, is there something else that you need?”

“Well, I could do with some lunch…with you…later.”

You froze and slowly looked up at John. He was wearing a confident smile, but you could see his fingers were tapping against his thigh…a nervous tic. You leaned forward, whispering to him as your ears burned, holding the files to your chest.

“Porter, you know that relations between Section 20 personnel are strictly prohibited!”

John leaned forward, giving you a smirk as he whispered back.

“Love, what they don’t know won’t kill them.”

“Revealing secrets is part of our job.”

John sighed deeply, looking down at his lap as he sat back, and you observed him softly. Biting your lip, you looked down and said softly.

“There’s an Italian place that delivers for free after 4pm…we can eat in my office if you want.”

John looked shocked at you before he smiled widely.

“Sounds like a plan. See you at 5?”

You nodded and pointed at him, saying.

“Wear something nice, or a strange glitch in the system is gonna mark you as discharged from service.”

John chuckled and winked at you as he began to back away from your desk.

“Wouldn’t dream of wearing anything less…unless you want me to, of course.”

You threw a stress-ball from your desk at him, and he laughed as it hit him in the chest.

“John, go the fuck to work or I’m gonna reject your reports.”

John held his hands up despite holding an amused grin, walking backwards.

“Alright, alright, I’ll leave you alone. See you later, love.”

“See you later, John.”

As he walked away, you sat back in your seat, watching him with an interested gleam in your eye, your eyes trailing down from his back to his ass. You smirked a bit before looking down at your reports.

“So, you and John, huh?”

You jolted from the sound of one of your coworkers voice, and you hissed, leaning over your desk in embarrassment.

“Mind your damn business!”

They cackled, and you saw John looking over from his desk in interest before he grinned to himself, watching you blush furiously and hiss at your desk-mate. Shaking his head, John grinned and began to work on his own reports, feeling giddy and working on the paperwork with a large grin and dance to his movements.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a part two, I couldn't resist hehe <3

When 5pm rolled around, you were feeling nervous, shaking your leg and rubbing your lips in thought. The website of the Italian place that you told John about was open, and you were looking at all the food options they had while keeping an eye on the people still in the office. The office was mostly cleared, only the extra hard-working agents or those working on missions were in the office still.

You were browsing the wine selections, looking at the zinfandel wines. There were many different wines, all looking very good, and you hummed deeply in indecisiveness. Their wine selection was so big! A deep rumble from beside you made you jump and gasp.

“Mm, zinfandel wines…didn’t know you were a fan of zinfandel.”

Your hand clutched your chest, and you hissed at the man.

“John, you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days!”

John chuckled from over your shoulder, giving you a teasing look.

“Sorry, you’re just so easy.”

You glared at him before pointing to the screen.

“I’m not easy…pick a wine that you want…and what you want to eat, you damn jerk.”

John chuckled deeply before turning your computer to him, scrolling through the wine menu. As he focused, you took in his attire and appearance. He had cleaned himself up a bit, wearing a dark blue suit jacket with a black tie, his dark blue slacks looking a bit tight around his thighs.

John’s hair looked brushed, seeming soft to the touch and smelling nice as well. John’s voice made you jolt again, your eyes fluttering at the smell of a nice cologne wafting from his neck.

“It isn’t nice to stare at people.”

“I’m just surprised you clean up so well.”

John rolled his eyes, even though there was an amused grin on his face. After he made his selections, he turned the screen back to you with a nod of his head, and you hummed.

He had chosen a dark red wine branded as Riunite Lambrusco, and he had added a plate of lobster fra diavolo to the cart. You made your selection of wine and food after a moment of thinking, and you leaned back into your seat as the order went through.

“Alright, should be about a good twenty minutes until it gets here.”

John smiled at you before he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms as he stared at you for a couple seconds.

“I thought it wasn’t nice to stare at people, Mr. Porter.”

“You’re so beautiful, I just can’t help myself.”

Your face went hot with a blush, and you stared at the website of the restaurant with pursed lips. John grinned to himself in accomplishment, and you mumbled to yourself.

“John Porter, you’re ridiculous.”

John chuckled and tapped your chair with his foot.

“Come on now, love. I only speak the truth.”

You shook your head at him, thankful when the website dinged, telling you that the food was here. Shooting up from your seat, you pointed to John.

“Stay right here, Porter.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He winked at you, and you shook your head before greeting the man who had been allowed in.

“Here’s your food, ma’am.”

You smiled at the young man, and his ears turned pink, a shy smile on his face, and you grabbed your wallet to give him a few bills as another tip.

“Here you go. Thanks again.”

“O-Of course!”

You walked back to the desk, unbagging the food and wine, and you held up the bottles.

“Which one do we open first?”

John hummed in thought before asking.

“Which one has more alcohol?”

You laughed, head thrown back and you said.

“Mr. Porter, we still have to drive our way home.”

John winked at you, replying back cheekily.

“We could always get a cab…perhaps go back to my place?”

Your cheeks felt hot again, and you looked at the bottle of wine in your hand. Was it a good idea? Should you take all of the food and wine and drive to John’s place? You knew that the night would end one of two ways if you did.

But was it so bad?

John’s look was diminishing, and he apologized quietly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s…a better idea than being in the office. I’ll follow behind you?”

John’s eyes lit up, and he nodded, grabbing his keys from his pocket. You grabbed your laptop and incomplete mission reports, packing them into your bag before grabbing the food and following after John.

He smiled down at you softly, and you cleared your throat, gesturing to the bag.

“I don’t know if the food is gonna stay hot during the ride to your apartment.”

“We can reheat it.”

You looked up at him as the elevator got to the garage area.

“And what about the wine? It might not be cold enough.”

John urged to you, placing his warm hand on your shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it covered. Trust me.”

You nodded, and John smiled at you before you both went to your separate vehicles.

-TIMESKIP-

You had finally gotten to his place after about fifteen minutes of driving, and when you had gotten to his apartment, you both had dug into the food and wine, talking about anything and everything. By the time you both had finished your food, you had already drank one bottle of wine and started on the other.

You were giggling as you drank your fifth glass of wine, sitting close to him. John was on his fifth glass as well, and he was giggling with you.

“John, we’re running out of wine!”

“I think I have something else here.”

He got up, and your eyes wandered all over his body, staying on his ass as he went into his fridge. Taking out a bottle of vodka, John grabbed two extra large shot glasses. Walking back to you, he waved the half-full bottle, and you said to him, leaning into his side when he sat back down beside you and opened the bottle.

“What’s a man doing with a lonely bottle of vodka? Surely, you aren’t drinking that by yourself.”

John chuckled a bit, glancing over at you before looking back at the glasses, pouring two shots.

“The same reason a woman will have a lonely bottle of wine.”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

You both giggled, and John turned to you, handing you your shot glass. Tapping his glass against yours, John said to you with a grin.

“Cheers, love.”

“Wait, wait, let’s do that marriage thing where the bride and groom intertwine their arms before taking the drink!”

John smiled before you both interlocked your arms and took your shots, and your eyes squeezed shut from the strength of the vodka. You hummed a bit, leaning a bit close to John, his blue eyes zeroed in on you.

“We should do that again. That was much fun.”

“I think I have another idea of something much more fun.”

You tilted your head at him, and John’s eyes half-lidded, his hand coming up and thumb gripping your chin. He leaned in slowly, his lips brushing against yours, and you shivered from the softness. Letting your shot glass down, you cupped John’s face and fully kissed him, John’s hands immediately cupping your face as well.

With vigor, you both kissed each other, tasting the alcohol on each other’s tongues. John pulled back a bit, his voice deep as he said to you.

“Been wanting to do that for so damn long.”

Your cheeks flushed warm, and you were certain it wasn’t because of the alcohol.

“Then why the fuck did you wait so damn long, you idiot?”

John growled at you, pulling you closer to him.

“It isn’t nice to call people names…I should teach you a lesson on how to be nice.”

“Oh yes, Professor Porter, teach me everything you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment and a kudos! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
